


suck toes or die trying

by booboolius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: itachi, world-renowned lover of toes





	suck toes or die trying

**Author's Note:**

> literally. if you love yourself you won't read this. you'll close this tab right now and do something else. literally anything else but read this. like im so not proud of this fic. i put way too much effort into it and it's still atrocious. anyway youre already here you already saw the nasty tags you clearly knew what you were doing whrn you clicked this and you still have a chance to get outta here. this is not good. not good. you've been warned

Draining the last drops of his Monster Enerby Drink into his mouth, Itachi replied, “Toes.”  
Kakashi turned the volume down on the television and whipped his head back over the couch. His roommate, Itachi, was currently in the kitchen making a nice steamy cup of hot coffee in his favorite mug. “Hold on, what?”  
Itachi poured the coffee into his mug and then stirred in some hot chocolate mix. “Well,” he began, dropping some mini marshmallows into the beverage. “You asked me whether I preferred ass or tits, and I said toes.”  
Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed a neutral sigh. What are you supposed to do when your roommate tells you that they like toes? “That’s...cool. I guess everyone’s into different stuff.”  
“Mhm.” Itachi walked out from behind the counter and joined kakashi on the couch. Neither said anything for a while, only watched Cops at volume 2. Eventually, Itachi spoke up, “You know...your feet are absolutely gorgeous.” Now he was staring at Kakashi’s feet.  
“Oh thanks man, I just started using a new moisturizer.” He wriggled his toes; Itachi nearly jumped.  
“Mind if I take a closer look?” Itachi asked, setting his mug down on the side table. Kakashi shrugged and Itachi almost immediately reached for his feet.  
Itachi scooted himself off the couch and laid down on the carpet, gently scooping Kakashi’s foot up into his hand. Now eye-level with it, he marveled at the softness of the skin on his heel, which was nearly as soft as the rest of his foot. His fingers ghosted against Kakashi’s arch and instep—understandably rougher than the heel. To avoid going directly for the toes and ruining the experience, Itachi kneaded into Kakashi’s soles, gently circling his thumb around each joint.  
He heard Kakashi sigh from the couch. “Yeah, so, uh?”  
“Breathtaking,” hummed Itachi, intertwining his fingers with Kakashi’s toes. He curled his fingers past the toes so that they could graze the arch of Kakashi’s foot, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as to savor the sensation. With his free hand, he held the foot in place by the ankle. “Your toes...so supple and lovely...they’re among the best I’ve ever felt.”  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow (both technically but only one could be seen since he hid the other under his headband). “Oh man, really? Thank you, I really appreciate it.”  
Itachi had started to work up a minor sweat. Breathing was growing progressively more difficult as he further immersed himself in Kakashi’s feet, and he exhaled shakily. “You should keep up this moisturization routine,” he mused, leaning towards them. Lifting his hand slightly, Itachi laid a soft kiss on the sole beneath Kakashi’s big toe. In a perfect world, he would have wrapped his lips around that big toe and swirled it around in his mouth, layering on it several thick coats of saliva with his watering tongue. “It’s definitely working.” Perhaps he would even bite gently into the pad of the toe, steal a nibble for himself. But Itachi wouldn’t actually do that. He didn’t want to seem too weird.  
“Thanks,” said Kakashi, turning the volume back up on the television. He didn’t really want to watch Itachi touch his feet anymore. He didn’t mind it, he just didn’t care to watch. “I probably will since it works so well. The product I’ve been using is pretty affordable, too.”  
“Mhm.” Itachi’s nose was dangerously close to Kakashi’s toes. He inhaled sharply, taking in their savory scent. “Very nice. Thank you.”


End file.
